1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an interface device supplying a charging voltage to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
MP3 players, portable multimedia players (PMPs), tablet PCs, the Galaxy Tab, smartphones, the iPad, and e-book terminals are among electronic devices now available. Such electronic devices are portable and allow their users to enjoy a diversity of media content while being carried in hand. These electronic devices may be connected with various external devices through interface devices, connectors or adapters, and provide expanded functionality through connections to the external devices.
An electronic device may come with an analog audio connector such as a 3.5pi analog audio jack, to provide connection with an external audio device. The electronic device may output sound through the external audio device when connected with an external audio device. The electronic device may also include a universal serial bus (USB) connector, a USB plug, or a receptacle that allows the electronic device to connect with an external electronic device such as a computer, charger, memory, or electric fan, to communicate power or data with the external electronic device.
The user of an electronic device with both an analog audio connector and a USB connector may charge the electronic device with power from other electronic devices through the USB connector while listening to music through an audio device connected through the analog audio connector.
USB type-C connectors have recently been developed and adopted for electronic devices. A USB type-C connector may be a USB type-C connector plug or a USB type-C connector receptacle which is capable of supporting digital audio. Thus, an electronic device may be connected with an external audio device via its USB type-C connector and output sound through the external audio device.
Increasing demand exists for development of electronic devices equipped with a USB type-C connector instead of an analog audio connector. Where an electronic device comes with one USB type-C connector without a 3.5 pi analog audio jack, the user may connect to either an audio device or a charger but not to both using the USB type-C connector. Thus, the user cannot charge the electronic device while listening to music.